


Предательница

by chasing_kites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Bookverse, Alternate Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Drama, Faceless Arya Stark, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Final showdown, Gen, Horror, Mercy Killing, Resurrection, Shapeshifting, Swapping bodies, The Faceless Men, bookverse, changing faces, denying HBO GOT forever, dracarys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Психоделическое видение финала саги о тронных игрищах. Арья и Джон наконец-то смогли встретиться, вот только это уже не совсем Арья. И не совсем Джон. Король, королева и драконы. Всё возвращается на круги своя.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Kudos: 3





	Предательница

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 14 ноября 2014-го. Мартин, когда ты уже додашь? Всё самим, самим приходится.

«Страх режет больнее меча». Сколько раз она повторяла себе эту фразу, словно заклинание, молитву, подтверждение тому, что она все ещё жива, ещё способна чувствовать — хотя бы что-то из бледнеющей с каждым днём всё больше палитры человеческих эмоций. Впрочем, она даже не совсем была уверена, где заканчивался в ней человек (если таковой и вовсе оставался), а где продолжались животные с их простыми, понятными ощущениями, слепящими своей искренностью и первозданной, не прикрытой рациональными рассуждениями, болью. Ужасом. Хотя бы даже и страхом.

Страхом перед тем, чего уже не возвратить. Никогда. Даже если вся магия Вестероса и Эссоса соберётся в одной-единственной точке — в острие этого меча, то и ей будет не под силу обратить ход времени вспять. Погрузить пробуждённых в новый сон, что заменит им вторую смерть, едким зелёным огнём осветить руины королевства, упокоить души его верных сынов в этом очищающем пламени, пожирающем их тёплую кровь пуще всякого топлива.

Нет, время неумолимо, и костенеющие её руки тому подтверждение, однажды умелые, ловкие в искусстве меча и кинжала гораздо более, нежели в вышивании; замерзающие отнюдь не от всепроникающего холода Новой Зимы, руки убийцы, но не спасительницы, пусть брат её и верил столь отчаянно: колючие иглы льда пронзают волчицу, чей вой рассекает опустевшие равнины изменившегося северного ландшафта, этот волк, что пришёл за ней, — её брат, её глаза, его — ноги, пусть же несут его прочь, подальше от неё, от них, собравшихся здесь ради неё, подмены, фальшивой Королевы.

— Чего же ты медлишь? Избавься от него, раз и навсегда!  
Ведь в её руках теперь не простой меч, но особенный. Не дар и не трофей, кроткое лицо Доброго Человека со строгостью взирает на нахмуренного, серьёзного мальчика в её сне. Что, если это не сон, и она действительно слышит его последний приказ, его тихий вкрадчивый голос, перебивающий громкий зов брата, вой её стаи.

Ведь что ей стоит пойти на этот зов, не слушая браавосийца? Он чужак здесь, да и она же никогда в самом деле не подчинялась ни приказам его, ни урокам. Нарушив единожды правила чёрно-белого храма, похитительнице лиц и судеб всех её врагов, ей нет пути назад, а холодным синим пламенем не совершить таинства алхимиков. Разве сможет она просить разрушителей Стены об этой просьбе чужими губами, едва в состоянии прошептать одно-единственное слово своими-то собственными?

Какова сила одного этого слова по сравнению с их армией? Что её сотня лиц против драконов Королевы? Нас не волнуют ни твои лица, ни твоя собственная жизнь, — с нежностью говорили ей в Храме, — ты дала клятву, а значит, будешь служить. Или с тобой случится кое-что похуже смерти. Нужно отдать им должное, они знали, как продлить подобное состояние. Не просто знали, но преуспели в этом искусстве. А предательница всё ещё не желала взмолиться об избавлении.

Что видели мейстеры Цитадели в пламени обсидиановых свеч, о чём пытался предупредить неуклюжий брат Ночного Дозора, то виртуозно умудрились просмотреть хранители масок в Браавосе.

Слишком увлечённые её успехом, учителя бывшей безликой упивались чувством собственного долга и достоинства, ведь «все люди должны служить», смертны ли они — или не совсем. И стоило лишь им ослабить присмотр за ней, как безликая уродина пропала вместе с десятком своих масок-трофеев и драной кошкой, заменявшей глаза. Калека, убитая в тёмной подворотне, где никто не стал бы её искать, одинаково невидимая как в Браавосе, так и в закоулках Блошиного Дна. Да никто и не стал бы искать её, кроме убийцы — Арьи Старк.

Убийцы, ищущей не искупления — но завершения этой череде свежеваний — лиц, тел, душ. Королевская Гавань разрушена пожаром, уничтожившим вместе с жителями и смертельную болезнь. Сфинкс сдержал обещание, отправившись за оставшимися драконами в компании своих мстительниц, развязавших эпидемию.

Однажды всё это казалось таким элементарным, — сестра-беглянка, смятение и хаос жителей Вестероса при появлении его законной Королевы, но проще всего получилось подменить её, забрав эту нежную кожу, изящные черты лица, голос и гибкое, не подверженное заражению тело.

Убийце необходимо вернуть проклятую монету, но никто не соглашается принять её, отказываясь от королевского дара. У этой новой правительницы действительно не осталось ничего от прежней Арьи внутри. Лишённая собственного лица, судьбы и прошлого, она выполнила уговор служения, избавив Вестерос от его законной Королевы, и ещё долго valar dohaeris отдавалось гулким эхо в разрушенном тронном зале Красной Крепости, когда Якен в своём новом обличье пришёл забрать её из этой смрадной агонии, ведь после подарка от учителей она почти потеряла способность передвигаться самой.

— Королева мертва, да здравствует Королева! В твоей коллекции столь славное личико, не чета моим. Так отчего же девочка не рада? — В его голосе усмешка и возможно даже гордость, но он меняется вместе с внешностью, такой же непостоянный, как круги на мутной глади Черноводной, по которой неделями текут в Узкое море тела их всех — северян, жителей речных земель, Долины, даже Простора — правых и виноватых, заражённых и здоровых.

А между тем, пока монета остаётся с нею, немым упрёком выжигая ей кожу, требуя одной завершающей жертвы; Чёрный дракон, в чьё сознание ей так и не удалось проникнуть, выбрал себе нового Господина.

Даже со всей армией самых лучших стрелков, оставшихся в живых после встречи сестры и брата от крови Таргариенов, вооружённых лучшими обсидиановыми клинками, Сфинксу и мстительницам не одержать верх над этим драконом. Слишком силён Господин, которому он служит теперь, после того как безликая отняла у него мать и истинную Королеву.

Кажется, будто теперь настал её шанс — она вновь обретёт гибкость и лёгкость своего прежнего, здорового тела. Господин не щадит никого, и чёрное пламя Дрогона расчертило саван ледяных равнин Вестероса узорами Новой Зимы; но к ней Он благоволит. Почему?

За предательницей его голубые глаза видят маленькую девочку Арью Старк, непостижимо и проницательно, против всех законов памяти и смерти — но видят! Ту, которой тесно и душно внутри безликой, и маски чужих лиц не держатся более на её собственном; гнилостными кусками отслаиваясь со скул и щёк, обнажая кости черепа, разрывая тонкую кожу, сокрытую в вечно прекрасной оболочке последней дочери дома Таргариенов.

И так встретились Господин и Королева, ни один из которых не является тем, за кого себя выдаёт; когда через терпкое пламя обсидиановой свечи, помутившей рассудок, крики калеки, когда-то бывшего младшим братом девочки Арьи Старк, они требуют от неё этого последнего акта служения.

Ведь её настоящая жизнь завершена, и лица возвращаются к своим убиенным хозяевам, а сияющая улыбка ныне мёртвой Королевы, её золотые кудри да серебряные локоны, совсем не идут к обезображенному серой лихорадкой, но по-прежнему воинственному, озлобленному лицу маленькой северной волчицы.

Тем не менее, она играет роль Хранительницы Меча, и видит отражение Бурерождённой в ледяных озёрах глаз Господина. Он медлит, словно бы в нерешительности, а они подгоняют её, полностью захватив её мысли, сознание, чувства… Не успевая однако проникнуть в сердцевину её бытия, где таится самая главная предательница — память.

… И Господин улыбается.  
Он должен был скомандовать «Дракарис», должен был! — но вместо этого улыбается ей самой грустной улыбкой на всём заснеженном свете, и в ней быстрым потоком ослепляющих воспоминаний мелькают все они — отец, братья и лжекоролева, бывшая однажды сестрицей Сансой; Якен, Пёс, даже окровавленная Серсея, и словно зеркало её, рыцарь-убийца Бессердечной-матери; Йорен и братья Ночного Дозора — но всех их словно бы не существовало совсем никогда — лишь только один образ остаётся реальным среди них, среди бури и мглы, пепла лихорадки, затмившей небо, уничтожившей землю.

Это улыбка Джона Сноу.  
Они в Винтерфелле, у Хранителя Севера в гостях король Роберт, а брат Джон — её самый родной, любимый, лучший брат — ещё не дозорный, отнюдь не коронованный по всем обычаям Таргариенов наследник последнего принца — кровью жителей Вестероса и пламенем диких драконов, но всего лишь бастард Эддарда Старка, — её заботливый брат никогда не подарит ей кукол.

Джон дарит ей меч со смешным именем «Игла», острый и смертоносный, пронзающий насквозь всю её, целиком — безликую обманщицу, охотницу на драконов и королев, волчекровную, маленькую девочку Арью Старк, слишком сильно любящую своего фальшивого брата.

У него нет больше прежнего голоса вразумить Королеву, да и эти глаза не принадлежат её брату, а приказ держит пуще ошейников, не давая окоченевшим ногам оступиться. В её руках не Игла теперь, но невзрачный обсидиановый клинок, которым не защититься ни от кого, кроме самого Господина, но именно от него-то она и не в состоянии пожелать защищаться.

… Ведь эта улыбка не для неё, но для Арьи Старк, рождённой вне бури, огня и крови, но в тёплый летний день минувшей эры согревавшего солнца и домашнего очага. Его ладони вдруг оказываются горячими — либо это рассудок играет с ней свою последнюю шутку.

Всего один удар, и расстояние между ними меньше вытянутой руки, а холод его дыхания — словно жар драконьего пламени обжигает ей лёгкие, наполовину обращённые в камень, — и решение будет найдено, спасение — обретено, а волчьих детей дома Старков не останется более в этом мире Новой Зимы, так почему же она медлит?

…Он гладит её по чужим белокурым волосам и этим безжизненным незнакомым голосом, просит прощения — легко касаясь тонкими пальцами её лба — и вселенная, наконец, меркнет, уступая его невысказанной просьбе, и в последние мгновения осознанности она, в конце концов, слышит голос любимого брата — срывающийся в крик «Дракарис!», высказанный когда-то её собственным, а теперь — по праву его ртом.


End file.
